


The Third Doctor

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: (Parts 1 & 2 Got lost in the shuffle, will write them when they are found.)RP Fic.Ava and her Doctor share a little pleasure.





	The Third Doctor

The final doctor had been someone she had needed to see, someone she needed to know. she had, however, not wanted to meet in the usual way, this time she had arranged to meet the woman on the ward, she was already there, waiting silently. Dr. Addison came into the ward.

"Oh....Hello?"

"Addi?"

Dr. Addison nodded.

"Yes that's me...Miss?"

"Ava... Ava Simmons."

"Nice to meet you Ava.... what can I do for you?"

"Your friends sent me... Erica and Callie?"

Addison smiled softly.

"Ohhhhh..."

"Yes... they seem to think we'd... bond well?"

"Well....I'm just going off duty so...want to come to a club with me?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Addison smiled and led her downtown.

"I should warn you.... I attend......rather specialized clubs..."

"Such as?"

Addison smiled shyly.

"Errmm....S&M type clubs..."

"Sounds like fun."

Addison smiled and took her to the club. Inside it was hot and sweaty and very close. There was low lighting, smoke and music. Up on the stage there were pole dancers and also performers taking part in S&M type activities. Addison smiled at Ava...

"Want a drink?"

"Sure... Gin and Tonic please?"

Addison smiled and went and got them both drinks. She then took Ava into one of the booths to watch some of the S&M performances. Ava smiled and followed. Addison purred as she watched the girls on stage be flogged with cat-o-nine tails, choked with silk nooses and other S&M activities. Ava smiled and watched her. Addison turned and looked at Ava, her eyes were bright with lust.

"Can I use you?"

She purred.

"I promise I will be ever so gentle...."

"A... alright?"

Addison smiled. She gently took Ava's hand and led her to one of the private rooms in the club. She took her inside and kissed her softly.

"My kink is bondage and choking.... you okay with that?"

She asked softly and sweetly. 

"Not so much with the choking... but the other one, sure."

Addison smiled and quickly stripped Ava. Shen then led her over to the bed and laid her down before getting some Silk restraints out from the rooms supply cupboard she tied her arms to the head rest and then tied her feet to each bed post so she was spread eagle. Addison looked at her and purred. Ava mewed softly. Addison crawled onto the bed and sat astride Ava's stomach. She stroked her face. Ava murred softly. Addison purred, laid her hands on Ava's shoulders and then gently but firmly drew her finger nails down over her body, down to her waist. Ava mewled and arched. Addison mewed turned on by this, repeating the movement. Ava mewled again. Addison reached back behind her with one hand and began to rub Ava's clit roughly. Ava gasped and bucked into her hand. Addison murred and upped her pace. Ava soon cried out and came apart. Addison smiled, claiming her lips.

“This could become a habit...”

Ava had shivered, but nodded.

“If you like.”


End file.
